


Ship To Wreck

by NixiNonna88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All aboard the express train to hell, All the Steter is Consensual, Drabble, Hate Sex, Implied Dark Stiles, M/M, Power Dynamics, Sorry Not Sorry, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixiNonna88/pseuds/NixiNonna88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale always gets what he wants and what he wants is Stiles. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles never stood a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ship To Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'll do it again  
> I know we're gonna collide  
> I know we'll call it the end  
> But it's always always a lie  
> You wear your heart on your sleeve  
> I wear my blood on my tie  
> But it's only love underneath, this disguise
> 
> Oh you left, a hole in me  
> I don't cut, easily  
> I'm only just holding up, on my knees  
> I think it's time to open up, I don't mean bleed  
> So turn it on, we can go wild  
> If it's what you want, fire at me" - Collide, James Bay

Peter Hale loves to have his own way in all things and thinks nothing of destroying a life or two along the way.  For him, it’s entertainment of the best sort.

The moment his eyes landed on Stiles he knew he found the jackpot.  A ruthless, reckless, and vindictive little shit with so much unclaimed potential, ripe for the taking.  Peter couldn’t wait to sink his claws into him.

And, Stiles proved to be irresistible. Peter knew he had to have him whenever and however he liked. Sex, jealousy, envy, revenge are so jumbled up in his head that he hardly bothers to separate them.

He wants what he wants. He gets what he wants. It's that simple.

But, he underestimated Stiles. He was so very clever and saw through Peter attempts at seduction; dancing away from him with snorts, smirks, and vivid threats to set him on fire again.

For all his faults, Peter is a patient man. He bid his time, watching, waiting, and craving, ever so slowly burrowing his way underneath Stiles’ skin.

Stiles maybe clever, may think he’s two steps ahead of Peter but no one can play a game of manipulation better than Peter. Peter knows all the right buttons to push, what lines to cross, what lines to tow and what cords of vulnerability and weakness to stroke.

All the while Stiles protested, but Peter lied enough to know when someone else was doing it.  They both knew it was just a matter of time.

Stiles knows himself, knows he is twisted, and too similar to Peter- a human traffic accident with something dark, dangerous, and ugly curdling inside. It’s Midas in reverse.

It made Stiles afraid of himself because he had the same cravings Peter did, the same needs, the same twisted desires. He could deny it all he wanted but truth was Stiles wanted what he saw in Peter, what he could give him, and it shook him to the core.

But Peter had no use for fear. Fear was just a weakness, that could be easily shed. He planned to skin Stiles of it soon enough.

Peter used what he knew, used what he saw –what he always saw in Stiles eyes that no one else could behind his mask. Peter made Stiles crave him in the same way he craved Stiles from the beginning.

_Made him yearn._

Stiles crumbled and folded into himself like Peter knew he would. He gave himself to Peter, unwillingly as it was but he gave himself to Peter nonetheless. One could only hold for so long after all.

Peter losses himself in him and Stiles finds himself in him.

That made Stiles _his_.

Stiles was as addicted to him as Peter was to him and it's what gives everything they do its propulsive urgency. Because it could all shatter. Everything they have is built on that edge, they each love to walk. That line between recklessness and slow motion suicide. It's not gentle or loving what they have. It's wild and passionate and dangerous.

It burns and consumes.

Higher, hotter, faster, farther. That's their motto. Faster, faster, faster, until the thrill of the sin overcomes the fear of the consequences. The ferocity of it was amazing. Unlike anything he had every known. It was both rough and tender. Demanding. Hot. Ruthless.

Peter traces the expanse of his bare chest and moans as he rocks his hips against Stiles while Stiles fingernails dig painfully into his hips. He growled fiercely as Stiles tongue brushed against his, tasting Peter before he explored every inch of his mouth pulling back ruthlessly to bite down hard on Peter’s lower lip.

When he pulls away, his lips are smeared in his blood and looks him straight in the eye. "I hate you. Peter. I hate you."

Peter had the strange impulse to laugh as he rocked his hips faster and leaned his forehead against his. "You keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll make it true Stiles."

Peter looked at him nude, glistening with sweat, blood on his lips and a defiant look in his eyes even as he relentlessly purses and craves Peter’s possession. Stiles looked like sin and temptation all wrapped up in one.

And all his.

 ** _See_** , Peter Hale always gets what he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya'll so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
